


Hiding Place

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Time, F/M, Fluff, dad!mulder, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Mulder comes up with an idea to cheer up his grumpy son.





	Hiding Place

It was the understatement of the year when William’s kindergarten teacher told Mulder that the boy was a bit grumpy today. His normally bubbly four year old son is the perfect imitation of a moody teenager. There’s something bothering him and he refuses to talk about it. William wears his emotions on his sleeves, like a badge almost, unable to hide any of them. With his brows furrowed, a small crease on his forehead, he looks exactly like a miniature version of his mother. Mulder half expects him to say he’s “fine”, like Scully does, but he’s spared that at least.

“Hey buddy, how about some cookies?” William sits on the couch, a few toy cars next to him. The boy loves cookies, would do just about anything for them. Hopefully the sugar will cheer him up or even better yet, make him talk to Mulder.

“No cookies.”

“Will, you love these cookies.” His son shakes his head and lets two of his cars crash into each other. Mulder sets the plate with the cookies on the table, the glass of milk, too. William looks up when he sits down next to him.

“Not a good day today, huh?” Instead of answering, William picks up his favorite toy car. There’s a small figurine behind the wheel, almost not noticeable. “You want to talk about it?” The boy shakes his head, not looking at him. Mulder ruffles his son’s too long hair, making it stand up from his head, but William doesn’t even crack a smile.

“Do you know what I did at your age when something was bothering me?” At least he is curious now. “I hid it in a safe place,” Mulder says in a conspirative voice. William leans closer, wanting in on the secret.

“How?”

“I went into my tree house and just told the walls what had happened.”

“I don’t have a tree house.” His little voice is shaking, his bottom lip trembling. Mulder has an idea, a good one.

“You’ll have something even better. Come on, let’s put you into your snowsuit. We’re building you a snow fort.”

He doesn’t realize how much he’s missed William’s laughter until he hears it again. Their fort is almost ready, just big enough for William to crawl into and hopefully let go of whatever is bothering him. They’re just finishing up, Mulder’s hands cold and half frozen, when Scully’s car comes into sight.

“Mommy! Mommy, look!” William sprints towards the car and Mulder watches, expecting the kid to fall over, but he doesn’t. He takes Scully’s hand and she follows him to the snow fort.

“Look what daddy made!” William’s face is all red, either in excitement or from the cold. “It’s a snow fort,” the boy adds in case it wasn’t obvious.

“It’s beautiful.” Scully straightens William’s hat before she touches Mulder’s cheek. “Geez, Mulder. How long have you been outside?”

“A while. Feel free to warm me up.” He winks at her and Scully mouths “later”, making him feel warmer already.

“So why a snow fort?”

“Cause I have no treehouse. Is it done, daddy? Is it?” Mulder knocks against the roof of the fort; it’s been decades since he’s last built one. It holds.

“It’s done. Crawl in, but be careful. Just tell the snow fort your secret.” He gives William a little push and the snowsuit rustles as he crawls through the snow.

“Secret?” Scully hugs her middle; she’s not dressed for these near arctic temperatures out here. Mulder puts his arm around her and draws her close.

“William’s been grumpy all day. He didn’t want to tell me what’s bothering him so I built him this fort for safekeeping.”

“You’re a good father, Mulder.” She gets on tiptoes to kiss his cheek, stumbles in the thick layers of snow, and falls against him.

“Are you coming on to me, Dr. Scully?” Before she can answer they hear William talk to himself in the snow fort, the boy seemingly unaware that his parents can hear him.

“Mr. snow fort, Nicky said Santa doesn’t exist, but he is wrong. He called me stupid. But I know he is wrong because Santa exists. I prove it to him! My daddy says you will keep this secret. No one can know until I prove Santa is real! Thank you.” Outside, Mulder and Scully share a look. He sees her bite her lip in amusement. Mulder smiles at her, relieved about what’s been causing his son’s bad mood.

“Your son,” he whispers against Scully’s warm cheek and she grins, proud of their kid. William comes into view, a huge matching grin on his face.

“Cookie time now, daddy!” He runs towards the house, making noise, happy once again. Mulder takes Scully’s hand into his and they follow their son inside.


End file.
